


The Five Senses, Part Two: Sound

by samanthavee



Series: The Five Senses [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthavee/pseuds/samanthavee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There are many things a vampire learns serving in court....</i> Jason has a new friend, whom Asher takes particular interest in exploring….</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Senses, Part Two: Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this all belongs to LKH. Except Aaron, he's mine and I love him.

There are many things that a vampire learns while living in court; one of them is the art of spying. It is easier said than done when concerning two vampires, because they are on equal ground. If one vampire can hear another, than the other vampire can hear the first just as well. But there are ways of getting around it, learning to still your body, learning how the air changes as a person moves from place to place. Even going as far as to utilize other people; a task most easily done by rolling someone and then willing them to get the information you need. Asher had a bit steadier of a moral compass now that he was away from Europe, away from the flawed politics of the court, but he wasn’t entirely above using the skills he’d given when they got him the things that he wanted. As difficult as spying of a vampire may have been, however, spying on a human was all too easy. It was true, the fact that he was with Jason almost every time that Asher saw him was unfortunate, but it wasn’t a deal breaker. Jason would not be looking for Asher, and so he would not smell him or hear him, despite his werewolf senses. Then of course there were tricks of light and shadow, tricks of the mind that Asher was also an expert at utilizing.

 

The idea wasn’t premeditated at all, why would Asher want to spy on this mystery human? What purpose would it serve? Basically, he just wanted to know about him. The more Asher thought about their first meeting, however brief, the more that he was absolutely intrigued by him. As a rule, humans did not fascinate him….they were far less complicated than they perceived themselves to be. Just another form of monster, really. But this one did. The only thing he knew for certain about him was his name, Aaron. It was a good, strong name, and from the first impression he made, with his intense and almost challenging stare, it was fitting. For obvious reasons Asher couldn’t bring himself to properly introduce himself and strike up a conversation, and asking Jason would just create more trouble than he was really willing to deal with at this point. At least that was his rationalization as he found himself hovering outside Jason’s bedroom door one evening, listening to the conversation within.

 

**“….seriously, I want his dick in my mouth. That was the honest-to-God first thought that entered my brain.”** Aaron actually giggled. The sound almost physically manifested itself in the air, and again Asher had a brief glimpse in his minds eye of what it would be like to sink his teeth into the boys throat, to hold that sound in his mouth. There was the soft rush of silk sheets as who he assumed to be Aaron moved. He was either sitting or laying on the bed, Asher couldn’t tell which. Did it matter? Yes, yes it did. He had never known Jason to take a male lover, considering the wolf classified himself as heterosexual, but Asher supposed there was a first time for everything.

 

There was a pause as someone, who Asher assumed was Jason, stopped moving around the room, and then the air was filled with his hysterical laughter. Asher had never heard Jason laugh like that, he could only imagine his face, or what he was thinking.

 

**“Yeah, good luck with that. You might have a better chance getting a nun out of her underwear. Even with your charm.”** The movement continued, and from the sounds, he could only assume Jason was looking for something. Drawers opened and shut, a closet door slammed. 

 

**“Why, what’s his deal? Is he like one of those uber religious vampires who just denies themselves everything?”** There was a hint of boyish excitement to Aaron’s voice, and it almost made Asher smile.

 

There was another small laugh, this time from Jason, and a sigh.

 

**“No, more like his life has been an epic poem; long, drawn out, full of tragedy…..if I told you everything we’d be here all night.”**

 

There was the harsh, grating sound of solid oak against stone floor as Jason pushed his bed around. It echoed around the room and almost gave Asher a headache. Aaron cursed as the bed started to move, obviously not expecting it. Or maybe he just didn’t know that Jason could do that.

 

**“Haha! Found you, you little bastard.”** Jason exclaimed, and once again the furniture was moving. “Alright, lets go.” Asher heard the jingle of car keys, and then something that, had they been aware of his presence, might have actually caused him to laugh out loud.

 

**“Hold on a sec, how much does this bed weigh?”** Aaron asked, and the mattress softly squeaked as he bounced off the bed and landed on his feet with a soft slap. No shoes. At least now Asher had established he’d been sitting. 

 

Jason did laugh, making a noise in his throat as he was thinking. **“Right now? Probably a few hundred pounds. Why?”**

 

There was a moment of silence and then, surprisingly, the sound of wood against stone again although this time it was much higher pitched, and short lived. Aaron had moved the bed, very impressive for a human. Jason thought so too, giving him a low whistle and a slow clap.

 

**“Bravo. Maybe you can handle a vampire after all.”** Asher heard the typical Jason grin in his voice, and had a moment of panic as he realized the two men were leaving, and he was standing almost directly in front of the door. He quickly backed into one of the bedrooms across the hall, hiding in the shadow just beyond the door. Their conversation continued and eventually faded as they rounded the corner at the end of the hall and made their way up to the parking lot, the subject obviously Aaron’s interest in intercourse with something that was not human. Asher processed this fact slowly, because it had not escaped him that their bedroom talk had been about none other than Asher himself. Ironic? Yes, in the way that the boy seemed to be as transfixed by Asher as he was by him. A more optimistic version of himself might have said it was just meant to be, but Asher knew it was more likely that Aaron was just smitten with him, as humans tended to be. Even Anita had her moment of it. Soon though, it would fade.


End file.
